


同道歌 9

by ferrousion



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion
Summary: 离北天阔纵马去
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship





	同道歌 9

果然，这未大师兄叫人抬回去灌下各类补血汤药，幽幽转醒，得知自己练了这么多年的剑居然就这么废了，哀号两声又厥死过去。再醒过来余掌门坐在塌前，宣布定去潮升阁给他讨回这个公道，此一时彼一时，若还当他们乾风门是好欺负的，这个年，大家都别想消停过。

离除夕还有小半个月，乾风门告病走了多年的前掌门突然出现。

岳明辉只说听闻师娘走了，再加上为弦兄叫人中伤，特来探望。余井听见消息就莫名的烦躁，岳明辉叫人带话说怕打扰掌门正事，先去后山祭拜师娘，晚饭时再来面见。

到了晚上来的只有岳明辉自己，余井好酒好菜准备了，心中隐隐觉着他此次来一定和潮升阁有关，这么长时间没见了，如今坐在他面前这个小口饮酒的岳明辉，举手投足已经没有了半点习武之人那种肃杀气场，与他这简单布置，周围挂着鞭啊剑啊的房间格格不入，但他越是淡然自处，就越叫余井摸不到头脑。曾经的岳掌门行走间带的是一阵阵清冽的微风，现在风止了，又翻涌起层云。

“余掌门这次想讨伐潮升阁，相必心中已有策略。杨恒瘦死的骆驼比马大，只要还没咽气，乾风门就绝对不能轻看了他。潮升阁背靠流春江，地势开阔，和乾峰这种依山来的不同。春江楼是阁主住的，加上杨恒身体不好，守卫肯定严。杨清杨泾一方西南一方东南，咱们的人分成三队去攻肯定哪边便宜都占不着，先打杨恒叫他俩儿子往中间围又是任人宰割，先去牵制小的老的这边得了消息肯定又脱身之法，杨恒死不了，就还是能想办法翻身。乾风门好容易恢复的元气这样打下来就算赢也不过是自损八百。”

岳明辉一番话下来好像余井去了就是犯浑找死，又往酒杯里添了新酒，润了润喉咙继续说

“或者余掌门压根没想一劳永逸地打，只是叫人伤了大弟子面子上过不去，出几个小兵小将讨个说法也就罢了。”

余井表示打是真想打，但是这什么情况你也知道，实在不敢拿这么些徒弟冒险。

岳明辉点点头。这次又换了称呼

“长老，明辉知道自己手不能提肩不能扛的硬要掺和打仗，搞不好主意出的不对，还给您添麻烦，

余井额上一滴汗滚出来，刚要开口

“乾风门明辉珍之重之，答应过师娘也告诉过自己，要亲眼见他春江楼塌，杨恒的血流到脚下。不知长老还记不记得明辉有个师弟叫李振洋，当时师傅见实在是撑不住了要他下去找帮手，谁知那京字一号老板早就投靠了杨恒，当场被潮升阁的人杀了。

“如今坤字木子洋木先生愿意帮这个忙，不知长老意下如何。”

从余井那里出来已经晚了，岳明辉深吸一口夜里凉凉的空气，出了山门果然看见两个黑影子在外面站着。李英超跑了两步过来，问他姓余的没给你找麻烦吧，身后李振洋笑道，瞧你这话问的，老岳，谈得怎么样，他好歹也是给你上过课，咱做晚辈的得知道尊老爱幼才是。没说啥不好听的吧。

岳明辉也笑，“我懒得招惹他，该说的都说好啦。”

到了住店李英超回屋睡觉了，李振洋闻了一路酒味要找人算账，岳明辉洗了脸正坐在床边脱衣，被他一使劲推倒到身后被子上，酒店桌上点的红烛，照得岳明辉眼光莹莹，脸上也映着粉色。

李振洋板着脸问他为什么又偷偷喝酒，身下的人微张着嘴露出一小截舌头。不说话去亲他嘴巴，

半个多月没做，岳明辉那里又紧又涩，李振洋先探了根手指进去扩张， 岳明辉那点酒意叫房间里的热气一蒸全出来了，忘了隔壁就住着一个刚成年似的，轻轻叫了一声。

李振洋听得也很上头，手上重了些，一边舔他脖子一边说，这屋子隔音不知道好不好，你儿子就在这堵墙旁边，你自己掂量着啊。

岳明辉果然闭了嘴，屋子里就剩下一点水声。李振洋感觉不知道为什么今天他特别着急似的，搁了平时岳明辉是很喜欢在做之前自己这样一点一点亲下去的，从锁骨到胸口，再到腹肌，一道亲完再回到嘴唇，下面也就差不多了。他这才刚刚进行到作胸那颗小小的痣，岳明辉突然一使劲翻上来，骑到了他腰上。

“磨磨唧唧的，还不如让我来。”

李振洋还第一次见岳明辉这样，一时间没反应过来不知道说啥，岳明辉就咬住嘴唇，抓着他的东西往里送。李振洋看着他在昏暗的光线下面皱着眉头，额角渗出一层细密的汗珠，执着且认真地向下坐，这对他们两个人来说都算不上绝对地舒服，穴口在这个过程中还一缩一缩的，夹得李振洋微微叹气。

下定决心一般的，岳明辉坐到最底，嗓子里发出两声呻吟，然后晃起腰来。

慢慢地两个人都找到了节奏，李振洋在逐渐攀升的快感里出神地想到自己岳明辉身体不好出门都要坐车，小时候又一直待在乾风门，一定没有纵过马。

岳明辉一只手撑在他腹上，低着头目光却聚在他的鼻子，脸边粘着碎发，喘得格外用力。

他大师兄往前捯十几年也是个乐得跟他山间林里肆意奔跑的主，那种属于少年人的燥热的阳光叫他强迫自己长大的时候就散去了。如今再拾起斗志要同他掀起这场风雨，单薄身板仿佛里仿佛又灌进些温度。

李振洋就突然特别想亲他，支着胳膊去吻他眉间。

本来是要拔出来泄在身上的，关键时候岳明辉又缠着他不让动，之后李振洋怕他生病又要去给浴桶倒水帮他清理，岳明辉也搂着不让他起身。

李振洋觉出来不对劲，把他头发拨回去，问他到底怎么了。

岳明辉还是只盯着他的下巴，轻声说

“洋洋，我有点害怕，我怕到时候出什么差错，我怕你和超儿出什么差错，乾风阁又出什么差错。”

李振洋去扳他下巴让他看着自己的眼睛。

岳明辉，还有我呢。你怕什么不好，怕你男人不行啊。


End file.
